Crimson Phoenix
by MythsAreReal
Summary: "We are the crimson Phoenix guild,we can not burn and we shall live on you may push us down but we shall soar when you try" What happens when a friend's Past comes around and pulls you in? (accepting few oc's )
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one,**_

_**Prologue ,**_  
_**basically shows the guild master and how arkinna Damon and lulu get in the guild next chapters will show how the first few get in the guild and then adventures where rest come in,the battles basically a lot will happen so please do not think this will be a very boring fanfic it won't be and you are allowed to make op characters and main number of powers you can have is 3 or 2**_

* * *

_**(Guild logo on profile picture)**_

* * *

_A girl about 16 and had hip long white golden blonde hair that curled and was wavy from top to bottom the bangs barely covered the corner of her right eye her eyes were a dark blue with white streaks like flawed sapphire's her lips were a light cherry red and parted her skin was pale and she had a body like Erza and wore a red tank top and black short shorts with two daggers securely placed on her belt loop on the shorts she also wore black tennis shoes with heels and also wore black fishnet gloves on both arms and a necklace holding a ruby that was shaped like a tear drop and was on a silver chain the ruby laid a little under her collarbone she also carried a bag on her shoulder that was black and held medical supply,tents,food and bow and arrows she also had black and red headphones around her neck connected to a mp3 in her back pocket, and a boy with our black hair that was shaped like natsu's and had green eyes with skin that was pale yet tan wore a black leather jacket a white t-shirt with a black Phoenix on his shirt he also wore denim jeans that only bagged a little black normal plain shoes and wore a necklace that held a silver Phoenix right in middle of the Phoenix on his shirt,and a exceed with brown fur red eyes and a fox like tail stood on the girls shoulder this exceed had a white tipped tail and wore a white mid sleeve shirt and a black skirt with knee length lace stockings and normal tennis shoes with white laces,all three were standing in front of magnolias second guild recently voted number one the guild looked almost burnt it had very dark wood for walls grey pillars the ceiling was a dark blue but far away looked grey the doors were a darker shade of wood had black rod iron in front of the door and the door had a medieval window with black hinges the door knob was gold and was shaped like Phoenix the guild was 5 story's high and had many windows and a black rod fence around the guild while the gate on the fence was shaped at the top like fire pointing upward,The girl walked to the door and slowly touched the door but jumped back when she thought she felt a strong drain the boy then walked to it tried to open the door but couldn't until it stopped draining him he held on to the rod fence they opened that was in front of the door and the that drained his magic opened on its own the two people looked at each other then the exceed and the girl picked the boy up and walked inside the guild and set him at the bar while everyone seemed to be watching them the guild master finally came out and walked over to her he was a a tall thin muscles man with brown hair with white streaks his hair style was like grays and he had dark brown eyes and tan skin he looked around 20 or 19 and wore a dark lava red trench coat that had black dusted over it on the bottom with a black sleeveless tank top and black camp pants with black boots with the pants tucked in he had a scar over his left bicep on left shoulder he was maybe about 6'4 in height the girl then rembered his name from a magazine _  
_"Cody livinstrith!" The girl said _  
_"Hmm yes that's me now who are you?" The man named Cody said_  
_"Oh yeah me I'm Arkinna sinuous and this is my friend Damon lender And this is my exceed lulu and we would like to join your guild...but why did the door suck my friends magic out?" Arkinna said_  
_"We'll you see it was a test it checks your magic to see if you can come in or not and checking you magic also checks what you've done with your magic..and you wish to join the crimson Phoenix guild correct?" Cody said_  
_"Yes !" Arkinna said jumping happily_  
_"We'll you'll need to do the battle test then and since your friends can't fight to get in the guild you'll have to fight for them!" Cody smilied happily and said_  
_"Do you accept this deal you lose no join if you win you may join!" Everyone in the guild now turned to watch the battle _  
_"I accept " arkinna smilied and took her back pack off knowing this is not a long range battle she backed away five feet and got into a battle stance Cody did the same and started saying _  
_"1-2-3! GOOOOOO!" _

* * *

_Arkinna then positioned herself where her feet were spread wide apart and hands In a prayer like way, she closed her eyes and hair started to float and a whitish grey gas started to form around him on the floor and she then opened her eyes glaring at her opponent and yelled_  
_"Soul Dragon's Possesion!" Cody quickly jumped in the air away from the floor but the white gas that came from the floor caught him in the air and arkinna smilied mischievously _  
_"Now...do the chicken dance while making chicken noises " she commanded and he did what she said while secreatly mumbling when he had the chance_  
_"Gods of the heavens free me from this curse" when he finally finished saying that the white gas left his body and arkinna looked shocked and angry Cody just smirked_  
_"Nice try" he said he then ran to her at lighting fast speed and tried to punch her with a glowing white light on his hand but got met with a gold and white fist against his and the both flew backward this kept going on till Arkinna stood up while her pupils kept trying to take over her eyes and she yelled as loud as she could "Soul Dragons Roar!" A white and gold tornado left her mouth and pushed him all the way back and broke thought the wall Cody slowly stood up and smiled _  
_And said_  
_"Heavens heal" a white light took him over and left leaving him good as new_  
_ Arkinna then decided to try a new technique and crouched to the floor while Cody was walking to her her eyes were covered and closed once he was a inch a way she opened her eyes glaring at him then smirked and jumped high in the air and used her hands to hold the ceiling She stayed there for a while and when she could tell he was starting to forget she jumped behind him and punched him in the back of the neck he just turned around and said _  
_"Heavens punch" and it pushed her back with a glowing white shock wave arkinna fell down. Arkinna then closed a eye and glared at him gritting her teeth she then whispered under her breath "soul drive " her eyes then turned gold her wounds healed she gained gold scales under her eyes on her hands and legs and claws grew and so did her teeth she also had a white and gold aura around her she then stood and smirked and said_  
_"Soul Dragons Screech" she screamed loudly and made everyone deaf for a while she then ran really fast and said_  
_"Soul Dragons Form" she turned into a white see through spirit and turned back to her self when she was in front of him she quickly said _  
_"Soul dragons Secret art: soul dragons insanity punches" she punched him really fast like a machine gun while hands were covered in white and gold but big point of this art is also why she used soul dragons screech if they are deaf they can't her the whispers from the punches and can't go insane so she used that first to keep them safe from it once she was done with her attack she fell on her knees and closed her eyes panting but when she opened them she saw cody scratch less again and almost cried Cody walked to her and said _  
_"We probably could use some spy's to help with the hard missions" _  
_"R-really I'm accepted and my two friends?!" Arkinna said shocked with wide eyes_  
_"Yes you are now where would you like the guild mark?" Cody said and smilied at her while holding out a hand arkinna blushed and took his hand and stood up._  
_"On my left hand please and in gold " she said and motioned her exceed lulu to exceed came over and showed her stomach _  
_"On right side of my stomach in red" Cody went to the bar picked the stamp up and put there marks in their desirable colors and locations after that arkinna and lulu went over to Damon and stayed by his side till he woke up when he did they told him what happened and he told Cody that he wanted his mark in crimson on side of his six pack under his shirt after that everyone introduced them selves ,_

* * *

_**(Hope you liked the prolouge basically like most guild oc story's few chapters cover how some get in the guild then rest of the oc's of how they meet during a mission or something and then how they join and that was all Arkinna's attacks but three but you can be op and big thing is this guild is mostly full of almost op or is op there is no normal mages and Cody hasn't shown all his powers yet either) tell me if you want to give them hidden powers **_  
_**Oc form**_

* * *

_**Name:**_  
_**Age:**_  
_**Gender:**_  
_**Is into(which gender)**_  
_**Want them to fall in love?:**_  
_**If yes with what kind of person:**_  
_**Scars/piercings/ect:**_  
_**Likes:**_  
_**Dislikes:**_  
_**Weapons:**_  
_**Family:**_  
_**Pet:**_  
_**Rivals:**_  
_**Friends:**_  
_**Guild/mark location/color:**_  
_**Strength( conditions that make magic stronger)**_  
_**Weakness(conditions that make magic weaker)**_  
_**Other:(like wings or special versions of them,tails ect)**_  
_**Skills: learned to be flexible or being athletic or never giving up things you learn from activities or being naturally stealthy or strong or good at aiming things like that**_  
_**Class: you can either use numbers 1-10 or lowest class to ss-class (these are not based off of fairy tail ss-class with this guild should be two times as strong as guildarts)**_  
_**Appearance don't be to descriptive like measurements with weight or others just use terms like slim,curvy,muscly,weak looking so on so fourth**_  
_**(hair style/color,eye size /color,skin color ,body type,make up,height):**_

_**Clothing: **_  
_**Mission(optional):**_  
_**Everyday:**_  
_**Formal(optional):**_  
_**Sleepwear:**_  
_**Swimwear:(optional**_

_**Personality(detailed ):**_

_**Magic:( there is another slayer ,Phoenix slayer if want info on this slayer pm me but any magic works):**_  
_**If dragon slayer do you want dragon force:**_  
_**Dragon force if yes (what does it look like,the scales locations and colors, if eye color changes to what ,any changes):**_  
_**Magic spells:(can have as many spells as you want )**_

_**History:**_

_**House(if they have one other than that there is dorm rooms in the guild like fairy hills but ..in the guild and bigger(boys are on 2 floor, girls are on 5 floor if dorm wanted) location(optional):**_

_**Hidden powers:(optional)**_  
_**Hidden form with powers:(optional)**_

* * *

_**Pets:**_  
_**Name:**_  
_**Species:**_  
_**Powers if have any:**_  
_**Gender:**_  
_**Age:**_  
_**What gender in to :**_  
_**Appearance detailed:**_  
_**Clothing detailed if have any:**_  
_**Guild/mark location/color:**_  
_**Owner if has one:**_  
_**Weapons/equipment(optional):**_  
_**Special attacks:**_  
_**Skills:**_  
_**Weakness:**_  
_**Strengths:**_  
_**Other:**_  
_**History:**_  
_**Height:**_  
_**Family:**_  
_**If no owner where do they live?:**_

* * *

_**Exceed **_  
_**Name:**_  
_**Age:**_  
_**Gender:**_  
_**Who or what are they into guys or girls:**_  
_**Appearance detailed:**_  
_**Clothing detailed if they have any...:**_  
_**Guild mark/color/location:**_  
_**Owner if has owner:**_  
_**Area power:1-5**_  
_**Weapons/equipment :**_  
_**Special attacks...not spells:**_  
_**Strengths:**_  
_**Weakness:**_  
_**Skills:**_  
_**Other:**_  
_**History:**_  
_**Where they live:**_  
_**Height:**_  
_**Family:**_

* * *

_**Guild master**_  
_**Name:**_  
_**Age:**_  
_**Guild:**_  
_**Gender:**_  
_**Like boy or girls or both or neither:**_  
_**Appearance detailed:**_  
_**Clothing detailed:**_  
_**Guild mark:**_  
_**Guild hall or building:**_  
_**Guild mark Color and location(on that one person):**_  
_**Personality detailed:**_  
_**What they might like in someone:**_  
_**Powers detailed:**_  
_**Power spells:**_  
_**Weapons:**_  
_**Strengths:**_  
_**Weakness:**_  
_**guild location:**_  
_**Skills:**_  
_**History:**_  
_**Dark or legal guild:**_  
_**Height:**_  
_**Where they live:**_  
_**Family:**_

* * *

_**If you want you can create or choose a rival guild,**_

_**-Broken sky guild(dark guild)**_  
_** -Black fire guild( rival guild,legal)**_  
_** -create one(only black fire guild needs a guild master now)**_  
_** -crimson Phoenix (main guild has enough members)**_  
_**Ok we'll good luck and hope I hear from u guys soon.. Oh and my oc's are looking for team members there both on different teams so just tell me if you want them to be on your team And tell me if you want them to have a team also I will try to show the rival guild a lot but the dark guild will show a lot when story starts **_


	2. Kaia!

_A 19 year old girl was standing in front of the Crimson Phoenix guild she had a perfect body structure and long white hair, with one eye black and the other one purple she was wearing Blue jeans,with white sandals and a red T-shirt. And held a rare death gods scythe in her looked around and then walked into the guild ducking at a nearby chair coming through and then a boy ran by he looked to be same age as her and had blood red hair that had laxus's styled hair he also had grey eyes and tan skin he had somewhat of a muscles body he wore a grey mid sleeve top black baggy jeans (did not fall off!) and dark green regular boy walked slowly after the chair mumbling something about owing more money to the guild...when the 19 year old girl mumbled while her eyes were closed._

" you know you could watch where your throwing things little boy..." The boy stopped and turned around to her while she just sighed.  
"Little boy! I'm your age! And yes I know your age one of our archive mages told me.. Plus you should stop talking or it might get you somewhere you don't want to be!" They both glared at each other like natsu and gray until the boy stopped huffed crossed his arms looking away and said.  
"Ok so what your name?" The girl looked at him quizzically and said  
" Kaia,Kaia Shinigami"the girl said  
" Tero serferno" the boy said  
"Ok now get me your guild master!"Kaia said rather commandingly  
" what! I'm not your little servant princess!"Tero said a bit irritated  
" fine" Kaia said and walked in with Tero yelling at her. At the same spot  
"So your looking for the master correct?" Kaia turned around and saw a tall man with brown hair with white streaks and brown eyes.  
"So your the master? Cody " Kaia said completely not intimidated  
"Yes ma'm and what do you need?" Cody said  
"A battle" Kaia said  
"A battle to see if I join" Kaia said a bit commandingly  
"Oooooo" the guild said as they all turned around...except arkinna,Damon and lulu who were not even in the guild yet all three on a mission together.  
"Hmm a battle is what you seek so...a battle Is what you get" Cody said  
"Oh come on just fight me!" Kaia said shaking her head aggravated  
"Ok" Cody turned around and started walking away when Kaia was about to yell he stopped and got into battle position..same with Kaia.

* * *

**_"1 get ready_ "** Cody said seeing if Kaia was gunna attack him before he said go or not  
**_"2 get set"_**Kaia said impatiently  
**_"3 go!"_** They both said running towards each other Cody swinging his fists trying to get a punch in, and Kaia was barely missing his head with her scythe multiple times both barely dogged each other's hits and lasted of awhile until Cody was the one against the wall Kaia backed up and raised her scythe  
**_"Death God's slash!"_** Her scythe started to glow a bit and she tried to slice him open The scythe missed him but only because Cody during the power was charging in her scythe walked behind her ,Kaia looked behind her and took few steps away so he couldn't black her out right away  
**"Always keep a eye on your opponent"** Cody said and the rest of the guild saw another cody walking up to Kaia who didn't see the other Cody. What he said confused Kaia she looked to her side and so another him which stunned her but right once her threw a punch to her face she ducked and twirled with her foot out while on the knocked both Cody's down one fell and burst into dust while the other didn't say a word.  
"What to shunned to even speak?" Kaia spoke.  
"No just that the battle is over already" Cody spoke and walked away.  
" wait your just gunna give up?! and let me win?" Kaia said running up beside him confused.  
"It's actually the opposite, you lost, and I won "Cody said turning two her and pinching her neck before she could do or say anything,Kaia fell on the ground asleep.

* * *

and that's when damon,Arkinna and lulu came in.  
"Hey guys we're home!" Arkinna yelled till saw the girl on the floor Damon and lulu then looked and all three stared at the guild master in same position,expression and tone of voice.

"Master! We told you to stop tricking people in battles! " then they looked at each other shocked and the smiled.

"Jinx!" They said then they laughed and walked to the girl and bring her to the medical room and stayed there for awhile till she woke up.

TIME SKIP

"Ello!"arkinna greeted  
"Hola Kaia-chan!" Lulu said happily  
"hiya Kaia " ' that rhymes' Damon thought  
"Heh who are you three? And how do you three girly girls know my name?!" Kaia said wondering how they know her name  
"Well excuse me I just wanted to be nice,plus I'm arkinna this cute little exceed is lulu and my friend over their growling to himself is Damon! And we know you because of our archive Mage he's our security around here so we know every new members name and what magic they have.." Arkinna said very calm and clear  
"Oh and just so you know keya I'm a boy" Damon glared at Kaia  
" um ok what ever you say girly "boy" and my name Kaia not keya" Kaia said sarcastically when she said boy and was glaring back at Damon  
"I am not girly!" Damon said about to pounce on the girl that was in a hospital bed...  
"Hold it she is healing from her battle!" Arkinna said sweat dropping at her friends...pet peeve ( he hates being called girly) while she was holding him back and lulu was shaking her head with hands over her face...  
"Wait what happened in the battle?!" Kaia said suddenly rebbe ring what happened  
"Oh...heh...you see you lost but your in the guild...he said you were really smart and had really good reflexes so he wants you to go to his office when you are done healing ..." Arkinna said scratching her head  
"Wow...weird but ok!" She said she got off the bed and made her way to the masters office while the trio were left in the medical room holding back a angry Damon...  
Meanwhile with Kaia  
"Hello Cody" Kaia said  
"Oh hello nice to see your okay miss Kaia " Cody said  
"Same here anyways...I'm here for my guild mark " Kaia said quite coldly  
"Ok fine where would you like it and what color miss Kaia " Cody said sighing  
"On my back in black!" Kaia said proudly with out realizing it and pulled the back of her shirt down to the spot she wanted the guild mark.  
" okay" Cody said and walked over to his desk,picked the stamp up and walked back then put the stamp on her back making her skin glow a bit when it stopped a black Phoenix was left there,Kaia pulled her shirt back into place.  
"Thank you and bye" Kaia said leaving the room with a hand signaling bye to him.

* * *

**_I am still accepting oc's! The form is on ch.1 with the prologue I am trying to fix my habit of run-on sentences... And also if you like this story you might like the story the kidnapping,a place to call home or fallen blades ,also just ask me if you want me to sponsor one of your oc story's! I'd be glad to also have a nice night/day and thank you for reading this is just the beginning of the story_**


	3. The boy bunch

_**I can take like 2-4 more oc's (would help if at least one was a girl...why the boys are outnumbering the girls right now XP) for crimson Phoenix but I need oc's for the dark and the rival guilds so please send in some for the two guilds also this chapter is very different than the rest since I got three oc's before I updated so I found a way to put all three in same time also this ch. tells you more about where the guild is, also this is like a rough draft, when I was editing I couldn't figure out what to take out or/and add so if you find any errors please tell me it will help make the story make sense...Anyway sorry for people that sent a oc to the kidnapping it is going to take a while...sorry! byee and night**_

_**p.s I own this story but I do not own fairy tail! Or if I did natsu and Lucy would already be married and there would be a sister of laxus with sound powers(lighting and thunder lol) **_

* * *

Three boys were walking out of a cafe. One was looking at the map he was holding and talking to the guy on his right, trying to figure out where they were other was staring at the boy holding the map looked about 18 years old and had blonde hair that had a grey style. His eyes were black with a small diagonal scar over his left eye. He had white skin, somewhat muscular, and his height was about 5'10. He had a panther trailing right beside him which looked about 8 years old in human years. The panther had slick black fur, silver eyes and was skinny (but not skeleton skinny). The boy next to him on his left,had his hands folded behind his head and wore a look of boredom on his face while he leaned back gazing at the sky while listening to their conversation. He had spiked brown hair, hazel eyes, and he was partially tan with a slight athletic was about 5'10 tall. The boy was wearing a black jacket that was zipped up enough where it almost covered his white shirt, jeans, and black sneakers. His sneakers had white accents. The last guy on the opposite side was laughing, making jokes, and greeting every passing by stranger with a smile. This guy had shiny silver hair that was medium length and had bright red eyes with olive skin. He was athletic looking and was 6'2". He wore a dark blue t-shirt with red shorts and black fingerless gloves.

* * *

"Ok,Here's the cafe we just left...and there's the guild so we should go..." the blonde boy said.  
"That way!"The blonde finished, pointing to a street on the left side in the middle of the buildings.  
"This is so boring...when are we gonna get there?" The brown haired boy said, sounding like he was gonna leave if it didn't get interesting right then.  
"Stop complaining Atticus! We'll be there any second!" The silver haired boy said  
"Yeah, yeah Blackstone." Atticus said rolling his eyes  
"Both of you stop and look!" The blonde said, pointing at a rock trail going into a forest.  
"Cool! Perfect place for shooting my bow and arrows!" Blackstone said looking happy.  
"Wait, a longer walk?! I thought you meant look at the guild!" Atticus said  
"...Ok it should just be a straight three minute walk through here and we will be at the guild." the blonde said, ignoring his friend's complaining.  
" hey! Did you hear me David!" Atticus said getting a bit angry  
"Hmm, oh yes I did, now come on we should hurry up before the sun sets " David said walking away into the forest with his panther while Blackstone was running down the trail and Atticus just stood there.  
"Did they really just leave?without me?" Atticus said and ran inside the forest trying to catch up to the closest person, David.  
"Hey,where's Blackstone?" Atticus said  
"Up there," David said pointing down the trail  
"Well shouldn't we catch up then?" Atticus said and began speeding off to the guild  
"Fine..." David said catching up to them until they were in front of the guild they were looking for...crimson Phoenix  
"Hey how long does it take for you guys to walk down a trail?" Blackstone said standing up like he was there for hours  
"So you call running,walking?" David said  
"Yes yes I do,now come on let's join the guild already!" Blackstone said slamming the doors open,Kaia was leaning on a pole glaring coldly at them,Arkinna was running around helping people as fast she could,Starla was picking a job for her master to calm down,lukario was already going to get the master and last of all mist was picking a fight...so just to sum it up this was normal behavior here and would only look at them if more than 2 slayers look angry or upset.  
"Ok so this is crimson Phoenix guild?" Blackstone said a bit disappointed  
"Yes,yes it is maggot, and if you don't like it then you don't have to be in it!" Kaia said walking up to Blackstone with her arms crossed while glaring a death glare  
"Hmm? Kaia be nice! They might be here to join!" Arkinna said walking to Kaia  
"Hello this is Kaia and I'm arkinna,lukario is getting the master right now so do you guys want anything while you wait?" Arkinna introduced  
"Um no thanks" David said  
"Yes actually I'll have a drink!" Atticus said hoping to make his boredom go away with a couple of drinks  
"And I'd like a hug" Blackstone said holding his arms out Kaia just glared at him and said  
"Never in a million years troll breath"Kaia said while arkinna smiled and hugged him.  
"Sure" she said  
" ok I'll get your drink since our barmaid just quit ,and you guys just hang here till master gets here, okay?"  
"Fine" they said and split apart while arkinna went and filled everyone's orders. Starla was sitting on the floor in front of the request board using her own version of 'bubble gum,bubble gum'. Kaia was Watching the group from the corner of her eye while leaning against a pillar. lukario just got back down with the master, while Tero was trying to get Atticus to fight him and when he said no for the fifth time he went to David. then after the seventh time he went to Blackstone who was already talking with the master..  
"So can we join Cody?" Blackstone said as the other two walk beside him  
"Hey black-" Tero said getting interrupted  
"We shall see..." Cody said  
"Oi black-" Tero said trying to talk to him again  
" we shall see what?" Blackstone said tilting his head  
"AYE! Black will you fight me! ANWSER MEEE!" Tero said falling to floor dramatically  
"Huh, oh sure after I found out what he means" Blackstone said  
"He meant we have to fight him first so he knows what we could be placed as..." David said with no emotion.  
"And once we are done fighting him all three of us can fight you at same time!" Atticus said with enthusiasm for the first time.  
"Oh, ok,so that's what it is?" Black (just in case you don't know that's blackstone's nickname) said looking back at Cody.  
"Yes" Cody said simply.  
"Ok " all three the boys walked back 5 steps and got into a battle position while Cody just stood looking at the three of them and started to...laugh?  
"Is he LAUGHING at US!" Atticus yelled running to Cody throwing a punch to his face but Cody just moved his head out of the way with a cocky smile. Atticus then threw another punch to his head and Cody fell on the floor. Then used his feet to push Atticus into the ceiling, when he got back up he was hit in the face by a...claw? Cody fell back into the other side of the guild he stood up and saw David standing sideways looking at his hand with no emotion while his hand had a dark black covering his fingers forming sharp claws like a Phoenix. david turned to Cody while they were having a stare off black came up behind him and whispered  
"Shadow Phoenix's cry!" Black then started saying over and over again each time getting louder and each time a shadow wave of pressure would come the last he said it sounded like a Phoenix cry and sent a tornado made of shadows at Cody which moved him a bit and cut him a lot.  
"Ok you guys caught me with multiple people,that is my weakness now I shall find yours.." Cody threatened .  
"Ok whatever let's get this battle over with!" Atticus said slowly coming to the floor next to Cody looking at his friends.  
"Sure go ahead" they both said Cody looked to Atticus only to be met by a fist cloaked in wind.  
"Wind God's Cyclone Fist!" The speed of the wind covering his fist increased and Cody smiled,  
"Nice force but might not want to have people just watching" Cody said  
"Oh be quite you the one with a fist in your face" Atticus said.  
"But your the one with your friends captured " Cody pulled Atticus's fist from his face and pointed to his friends who were indeed captured by clones,Atticus ran to them and the clones grabbed his arms to.  
"Ok the battle is over unless you can still use magic..." The three tried but failed and noticed there was magic canceling arm bands on them.  
"Guess battle is over then but just so you know, all three of you need to know not to be cocky or it will bring your down fall ,just by lowering your defenses.." Cody said  
"Now where do you want the guild marks?" Cody said grabbing his stamper .  
"Right shoulder in black" Atticus said Cody went to give him the mark and after he was freed Atticus kicked him.  
"Don't let your defense down ? And also we win now" Atticus smirked while Cody just laughed.  
"Fine,ok now for you two?" Cody said.  
" red ,anywhere I don't really care..." Black said Cody gave him red mark on his right bicep.  
"And for me...black on the right side of my chest" he lifted his shirt and pointed ,Cody listened and stamped him (sounds funny like that XP ) the two were let go and the clones disappeared then the trio went deplete ways ,Atticus got his drink from Arkinna, David was looking around so he would know where to go for what and black was saying hi to everyone asking for a hug ,Starla was getting arkinna to go on a mission while Tero just stood there.

.

"Wait weren't we suppose to battle afterwards?" Tero asked but no one heard him.

* * *

_**I tried my best to make it longer,different and funny hoped you like it also I think if you are looking for a story to put your oc in go to,**_  
_**The Fallen Guardians.**_  
_**also tell me if I miss portrayed your oc! **_  
_**Looking for a story to put your oc in if you have already skip these but join.**_  
_**The Fallen Guardians.**_  
_**It needs oc's! Anyway byee!**_


	4. God's Return

_If I miss portray your OC, please tell me and I will try to fix it!_

_Chapter 4 _

**_'Gods Return'_**

**_I do not own Fairy tail._**

**_" " means Talking_**

**_' ' means stating_**

_italics_** _means thoughts_**

**_bold &amp; italics means important_**

* * *

_ November, 14_

_Crimson Phoenix, _was on its normal schedule, Fighting, Drinking, Competition, and more. Kaia was one of the ones fighting, it was obvious that she seemed to be enjoying the fight, so was the other person...what was there name? Atticus? I guess he got bored again.

_**"legendary Death Scythe!" **_Kaia Yelled, as soon as she said that her slightly smaller scythe, began to grow till it was taller than her. Immediately while in the middle of the spell, she started swiping at Atticus.

Missing by only half an inch till she cut his hair.

"well I always thought you needed a hair cut.." Kaia Smirked as Atticus caught the hair that was cut.

_**"Wind God's Hurricane Kick!" **_ Quickly before Kaia could notice he did I wide arc in the air using his foot, the arc sent a gust of wind towards Kaia.

"Eh?" the gust of wind sent Kaia flying across the room, Atticus began laughing and walked over to the mess of wood where Kaia was.

"Oh don't get cocky, its not over yet!" Kaia tripped him and jumped to her feet with her scythe in hand.

"Your the one that cocky first!" trying to get up till he noticed something.. or someone was keeping him from getting up. Atticus looked as to where the pressure was, seeing the end of her scythe keeping him from getting up. pushing it off he got back onto his feet. Smiling he started to walk away toward the request board, Kaia raised an eyebrow, confused at what he was doing but slowly realized what was happening.

_**"Death God's Slash!"**_ Suddenly the scythe in hand began to glow black, She then sliced at the air, sending a stream of darkness straight at Atticus who didn't see it coming and hit him dead on. Atticus slammed against the wall, standing back up the two were about to full on fight again, until the doors opened and everyone froze and went silent.

3 girls stood, one has long straight black hair that reaches her waist with two pigtails on the side and silver eyes, the girl seemed 19. The girl ran inside and punched the first person she saw for no exact reason.

"Blackstone!" that one person she hit happened to be Blackstone, Everyone ran over to him but they were not actually worried just wondering what that girl was thinking. All of them glared at her until she seemed confused.

"why are you all glaring at me I didn't do anything" she blinked her red eyelashes with black outline with a black crescent on the left side then bowed, picking up her turtleneck dress up by the leather bottom of the dress, showing her black knee high boots with 5-inch silver heels.

"I'm Alyce Macindrove" she began to tug at her choker that had a silver moon on it. One of the other girls walked forward she had medium length, black hair in loose curls, her bangs covering her right eye which was emerald green, She clicked her tongue annoyed at her friends first impression, she looked to be maybe 19 as well?

" They are glaring because you walked in and punched there friend in the face!" she then looked at them and smiled slightly.

"sorry we were here to try and join...if you'll accept us" she put her hands on her hips that were covered by blue jeans, the girl also wore a dark green sweatshirt and black knee high boots.

"Its not up to us..." Arkinna said carefully, keeping an eye on every single one.

"but if it were, my answer would be NO WAY" Kaia said, all the members went silent till Arkinna stood up.

"ill go get master..." she then left the most strained room in the guild at the moment. The other two slowly walked forward

"i'm Nicole Santos...and that is Crystal" The girl named Nicole pointed to one of the others that just walked forward, she seemed to be 17 and had long green hair that reaches her waist in delicate curls and bangs covering the left half of her face. She has a visible eye that is golden but besides that she had scratches all over her palms and knees. she also wore long green leggings with a wooden skirt that has slits on it. Her top seemed to be bandage wrap that is black with an army jacket. She also wore hunting boots and a side pouch with healing potions and food in it.

"we really are sorry! My friend Alyce, here just wanted to fight..." Alyce looked at Crystal confused till crystal held a finger to her mouth as if saying 'shhh'

"we can see, you know" Blackstone said not knowing to trust them or not.

"fine, honestly I don't know why she hit you...she just likes to hit people randomly!" Alyce raised her index finger at crystal and was about to Object to that, but looking back at what she did she knew her friend was right immediately she bowed yet again.

"Gomenasai, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to upset you guys" Blackstone stood up and smiled choosing to trust her.

"It's fine Alyce, i'm sure we can all look past it right?" everyone nodded but Kaia.

"right Kaia?" Blackstone said trying to intimidate Kaia.

"fine! but just so you know Black, I'm not intimidated by you!" she squinted her eyes at him and them then left to look at the request board.

"well Arkinna should be back down with the guild master soon, so make yourselves at home. As a tip expect a battle when he shows" Blackstone smiled. Hoping maybe they might be able to defeat Cody, everyone wanted to see who could defeat him.

the last girl walked forward, her arms crossed and eyes judging all of them as to what their magic and weakness may be, to top it all off she even looked a lot like Erza. The girl has long red hair that reaches her knees in lovely waves and bangs on her right side of face. To top it all off Her eyes were a deep onyx with a slight yellow hue to them in some lightings. She has deathly pale skin and wears a red tube top with a black leather jacket with leather pants that are black and red lace-ups. She also for some reason wore a police hat on as well as fingerless black gloves.

"Ok, Ok, since we are doing introductions, I'm Cosoa and it is pronounced as CO-SO-A" she smiled lightly, noticing most the members no matter how much she judged them...were at least in control and knowing of their weaknesses.

"Hello ladies, What could Crimson Phoenix do for you today?" Cody had finally arrived and was walking down the stairs, Arkinna following behind.

"Hello Cody, Heard lots of good things about you and your guild" Cosoa said smirking, Alyce walked up to him and suddenly everyone's eyes widened thinking she was going to hit him.

"and we would like to join!" Alyce Smiled enough to make people wonder if she was the one who punched Black...

"haha, I see, you do know it tradition to fight in order to join right?" He said testing their knowledge of the guild.

"yes we do so can we get on with the battle now?!" Nicole said obviously very annoyed.

"ok, ok Miss Nic" Cody Joked, not wanting to let her get away with being bossy and pushy.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Nicole stormed over to him stopping few feet away

**_"Burning spear!"_** a spear made of fire appeared in her hand, gripping it tightly she started to stab at him, missing each time by barely half a inch, but even so it was close enough to catch Cody's hair on fire.

"Ahhh! see this is why me and fire don't get along!" everyone started to laugh, first time someone set there masters head on fire. When he put out the fire he looked at everyone laughing and started laughing as well.

"ok, very funny! now lets see how you do with this.." suddenly the room went white as slowly clones began to appear around Nicole but it didn't work...Nicole smiled held onto her waist whispering.

**_"Flame Daggers!"_** she suddenly drew daggers of fire and started throwing them at each clone till one of them jumped out of the way.

"haha nice!" he smiled wondering what he could use to his advantage

"Do you fancy water?" he asked, Nicole raised an eyebrow questioning what he meant.

"I mean do you like water?" he asked again, this time Nicole started to get agitated not knowing if to even answer. So instead she just attacked.

_**"Fire Fists..."**_ she said silently like a whisper, running back at him she closed in for an attack she couldn't possibly miss-

"ow! huh? get off me! I was in the middle of a fight." at the exact time some guy was sent flying through the doors, and straight into Nicole. Nicole looked around the room that was suddenly back to normal. The Person stood up slowly, He had light sliver/white hair spiking downwards in all directions and a set of different colored eyes one being red and the other being a bright gold and orange color He also wore his headphones.

"Oh I'm sorry, HEY GET BACK HERE THIS FIGHT ISNT FINISHED!" the man ran off towards some person with pink hair. The other person well guy had a group with him and was laughing at the one with silver hair.

the whole guild went silent, some laughing silently at their daily lives, some trying to join the fight while other hold them back.

"ok...well anyway can we start this judging battle" Crystal said, Tero was one of the ones trying to join the fight for he never got his fight from the boy bunch.

"oh yeah, So one on one? or 4 versus 1?" Cody said not taking his eyes off of the front doors, But didn't understand why. Every Dragon/God was doing the same or forgot what was going on, suddenly you could hear a roar outside. The guild ran outside and saw Natsu fighting the silver haired guy while Natsu's group just stood in shock. You could tell Erza was irritated, Lucy was trying to get Natsu to stop, Gray was the one that stayed silent and waited for everything to be done.

_**"Full Counter!"**_ the silver haired Person Deflected Natsu's Roar back at him, causing Natsu to get pushed back and smile.

"Oi! that's all you got?!" Natsu still was standing, but had his arms in front of him blocking the attack.

_**"Enchantment:Hellblaz!"**_ his wooden sword suddenly caught on fire with black flames, he started charging at Natsu, who dodged each attack like it was nothing. Natsu suddenly cloaked his fists in fire and launched attacks right back, The man dodged each attack as if Mirroring Natsu's movement. the two kept fighting for awhile till two members of Natsu's group held them back.

"hahaha that was fun!" the guy smiled he wore a plain black shirt, khaki trousers and brown boots. The group then left and person turned around to see the guild but they all soon went back to what they were doing. Recognizing the guild master he followed them inside, everyone didn't notice except the guild master who was talking to Crystal,Alyce,Nicole and Cosoa. Cody turned around to him.

"Yes?, What can I do for you?" he asked, the person looked shocked for a second but calmed down.

"Is this Crimson Phoenix? And are you Cody? the guild master?" he asked making sure he was right

"yes this is, And yes I am, now may I ask who you are?" Cody smiled noticing this guild was getting close to fairy tail rank.

"Im Gintoki, I would like to join" The man supposedly named 'Gintoki' smiled a childish smile.

"ok, well as a test for all 5 of you how about you Nicole fight along side Gintoki. Against Cosoa,Alyce, And Crystal." Nicole glared unhappy to fight a friend, and even more unhappy to have to fight WITH Gintoki, the one who ruined her fight before.

"master don't you think that seems a bit unfair?" Arkinna asked not knowing what he was doing.

"well things aren't always fair, Arkinna" Cody frowned slightly and walked over to the bar, hoping to stay out of range.

"I would stay back if I were you Tero..." he warned, Tero complied but didn't do it without asking A MILLION TIMES before doing so.

* * *

_**Cosoa,Crystal and Alyce VS. Gintoki and Nicole**_

All of them got into some kind of a stance, and took out there weapons.

Alyce had a sword named Artimis, a long slender sword with a silver blade and a black hilt with a moon engraving in the middle. Alyce held onto the sword tightly, the handle itching at her scar on her left palm.

Crystal had a bow and arrow set. Her bow is called 'Aklis'. It is made from wood with silver linings and the arrows appear when she uses the bow and are green with blue tips. She had her bow stretched with an arrow aimed at Gintoki's Head, right in between the eyes.

Cosoa had no weapons so she just got into a fighting, almost boxer like position.

Gintoki had a wooden sword, in pretty much the same exact position as Alyce. Slightly on alert because he had this odd feeling his partner would punch him as revenge.

Nicole, the one who DID wanna punch him, and not just because they had to fight. Nicole had two duel swords both have a grey blade and black handle, She was in a bit more of a Samurai Position.

* * *

_**Crystal Vs. Gintoki**_

Instantly, Crystal shot her bow, all of them began to move. Gintoki Moved out of the way and started charging at Crystal, who was jumping back and shooting multiple arrows well aimed, at Gintoki. Still not hitting him he kept chasing after her.

**_"KILLER ARROWS" _**Crystal smiled, the arrows she shot this time seemed to have a glow to it, she knew he would dodge, but the arrows would force him to slow down because he had dodge all of them. Just like to her plan he slowed down. But before she could use another spell he stopped completely.

_**"Enchantment: HellBlaz!" **_The wooden blade he had yet again was cloaked in black fire, blocking every arrow. Most of the guild wondered why he needed to use magic? Quickly after he finished his spell Crystal jumped up into the air and stretched her bow.

**_"Sky Arrow!"_** Crystal shot her arrow while he was still, hitting him in the shoulder. Gintoki flinched, Before she could shoot another arrow he took out the arrow and slashed his sword at her as soon as she landed. The sword now covered in black fire cut her arm, Crystal smiled.

_**"FOX FIRE!"** _Crystal's fox Hisku that was A small red fox with a black tip. Suddenly a white ghost like thing left the fox and joined with Crystals body. Crystal's fist cloaked in fire now to, She punched him in the stomach, knocking the breath out of him. Jumping back to her feet, she shot another arrow. Dodging yet again Gintoki tried to get his breath back, as soon as he could before she could attack again he tried to think of something he could do to switch up the game. So far both of them seemed to be in a never ending battle, what could he do in order to change how its going. Suddenly Crystal, walked over wondering if she went to far.

"You okay, Gintoki?" unable to see his face all she could see was a small nod. She sighed and bent down beside him and put her hands over his shoulder.

_**"Peace Heal.."**_ the wound closed up as she healed him. He looked at her confused, and laughed, once it was healed he used his sword and pushed her off him, with the sword at her neck.

" I win!" he laughed, not willing to let it end like this she tripped him and jumped back to her feet, taking out her sword called 'Kyles'. It is long and slender with a red blade and green hilt with fire engravings and marks on it. She pointed it at his neck and grabbed his sword, sense he dropped it when he fell the flames were gone.

"Wrong, I win" she smiled then through him his sword. Gintoki, stood up and began pouting, taking the sword they going over to the bar.

"can I have some strawberry milk?" Gintoki asked deciding to wait by drinking milk till they were done. Crystal however went outside and played with Hisku right at the doors, believing her Alyce will come tell her what master said. Blackstone thinking that maybe she was upset followed her outside.

"hey, Crystal was it? you ok? need a hug?" Sitting down beside her the two laughed, talking and wasting time till fighting was done.

* * *

_**Cosoa and Alyce Vs. Nicole**_

Cosoa clenched her fists, Chasing after Nicole as soon as crystal shot her bow. Nicole used her left sword to re-aim Cosoa's Fist, while from behind Alyce tried to sneak attack.

_**"Shadow Restraint!"**_ Alyce whispered, Nicole's shadow suddenly shrunk as her feet and hands were suddenly held down. Alyce put her sword to Nicole's back as a warning. Cosoa knew it couldn't be that easy, she fought with Nicole and knew a simple restraint couldn't hold. She also knew if she did attack when Nicole is held most like she will become Vulnerable so she backed away and didn't do anything.

"Cosoa?! What are you doing?!" Alyce said Aggravated, Suddenly she fell and hit the ground, then hung upside down by her foot. Luckily well be some of the girls preference, her dress did not fall down. but the other guys in the guild would argue.

"**_Flame Whip_**, Alyce fire is light" Nicole smirked happy she finally got back at SOMEBODY that made a 'Great' impression. Cosoa saw a chance and acted upon it.

_**"Vampire Dragon's Iron Fist!"**_ Her fist suddenly was cloaked and a blood red and black color with white spikes on her knuckles. Punching Nicole right in the back of her head, making Nicole bleed from the spikes.

"Ow" Nicole flinched, Till Crystal's spell healed her to because then it the pain was just...gone. Smiling she stood back up and noticed Alyce fell when Cosoa hit her.

_**"Burning Bullets!"**_ Nicole Held up her hands, a red magic circle formed as wide as her hand and Fire shaped like bullets came shooting out at Cosoa and Alyce. Cosoa barely dodged, Rolling on the floor like someone out of a movie. Alyce got up as soon as she heard the crackling of fire and warmth of the 'bullets' come near her. Alyce turned into a shadow at last second but Nicole still happened to set a fire to her hair.

"Stupid fire! _**Shadow's Treat**_" Nicole's shadow yet again betrayed her and took her two swords. Nicole raised her hand in the air like she was holding a sword.

**_"Blazing Justice"_** The shadow disappeared, while a sword made of fire began to materialize in her hand. The sword seemed to be just like the swords that were taken but doubled in size. Nicole swung the sword, cutting Alyce's dress, while Cosoa was at the bar eating. She handed the bat on her shoulder some food, The bats name was Fufu.

_**"Dark Clone!"** _Alyce said, a magic circle formed around Nicole. Nicole's shadow they came to life, but with bright glowing red eyes. The clone Smiled and took a hold of Nicole and pulled out a Needle.

"ALYCE YOU KNOW I HATE NEEDLE'S! STOP!" Nicole screamed, while her clone just chuckled at her fear.

"yea..im not doing this you are...That's the evil version of you" she frowned. not liking That Nicole is so upset, Nicole then not able to take it sliced the clones head off with the sword she had, dropping to the floor she looked at Alyce mad.

"well you summoned that clone!" Nicole stood up and stomped her was over to Alyce.

"that was unfair Alyce, but...I forgive you, Just a battle right?" Nicole smiled for first time sense she got there while Alyce had her head down.

"Im sorry Nicole" Alyce Apologized, Nicole still smiled even so.

"its okay! but don't do it again" Nicole then walked off to were Cosoa was, Wondering why she just left the battle.

"okay!" Alyce smiled and went to get Crystal, who she saw go outside few moments ago.

* * *

Master Cody smiled when they all finished, Going to go see Alyce first, He went outside where Crystal,Blackstone and Alyce were.

"Alyce? Where do you want the Guild Mark?" He smiled, Alyce's eyes lit up at that. She then pointed at her left shoulder blade

"Black with Silver Outline Please Master Cody" You could practically hear the enjoyment in her voice. Cody took out the Guild Stamp and stamped Her Left shoulder blade, The mark taking awhile to appear like it does with anyone till the glow turned to a black mark with silver outline.

"ok, Crystal?" Cody the looked to Crystal who was already pointing at her left shoulder. Cody stamped her, Slowly when the glow went away showed a forest green Guild mark.

Cody laughed and went back inside the guild and looked for Gintoki. Who happened to be at the bar drinking Strawberry milk, He walked over and tapped Gintoki on the shoulder. Gin turned around and smiled when he saw the master.

"Yes?" he asked

"where would you like your guild mark?" Cody asked holding up the guild stamp.

"right arm, Gold Please" Cody stamped his arm and began looking for Nicole and Cosoa. Seeing both of them together was Convenient, he walked over and as soon as Cosoa saw him. She pointed at the left side of her neck.

"you know Cosoa, you will need to have a real fight soon." He stamped her neck, the mark coming out Black and white. Cody then turned to Nicole, who looked worried.

"am I accepted?" Nicole asked not knowing if she is or not.

"Yes, you are. where do you want the mark?" Nicole Smiled and pointed to her right arm next to her shoulder blade.

"Black!" Nicole said quite excited it seemed. Cody stamped her then walked to the top of the stairs.

"Ok everyone Listen up! We finally have enough people to try and do S-Class Exams! IF you want to be S-class, You must do a Multiple amount of Jobs! I will tell you more about the exams by next month! And don't worry just like Fairy Tail, We have our own place to hold the exams!" The Guild Erupted into cheers, others confused thinking this was the most popular guild. Which was right but there was reasons as to people didn't like to join the guild.

* * *

**Hi! I am sorry for just updating now, but I updated Friday because I may have no internet because of storm 'Pandora' I think its called**

**By The Way I am looking for Arc's so if you have any suggestions please tell me in a PM or Review.**

**Thank You and good bye :)**


	5. A Whole Diffrent Problem

If I miss portray your OC, please tell me and I will try to fix it!

**Chapter 4**

_'A Whole Diffrent problem'_

_**I do not own Fairy tail.**_

_**" " means Talking**_

_**' ' means stating**_

_italics_ _means thoughts_

**_bold &amp; italics means important_**

* * *

Kaia, Nicole, Alyce, and Atticus were all staring at the job board for a mission they could do together. Since none of them weren't with their team members, So you can see why their was _some_ tension.

Atticus had tried to invite his buds to go on a mission with him but Black was recovering from the punch earlier and David, well you can just say that he was checking out the area. Nicole asked everyone but only Alyce had wanted to go on a mission, and Kaia? well she couldn't find anyone that didn't upset her besides Nicole. Atticus didn't want to be stuck there searching so he decided to join also, so here they are.. Staring at a board in silence.

"what about this one? its pays pretty well and we don't have to do much?!" Alyce was the only one actually trying to find a job while the others complained about the jobs she picked.

"Boooring! Needs more fight!" Atticus complained rolling his eyes, Alyce sighed and pinned the job request back onto the board. Looking around for another one till she found the perfect one.

"okay you know what it may be a _bit_ dangerous but I don't care, This is the job!" Before anyone could complain Alyce ripped the request off the board and walked over to Arkinna, Who is now assisting with the guild.

"Uhm Arki was it? well we want this job!" Alyce said quickly drumming her nails against the wood, Arkinna noticed her rush so she ignored the fact the girl called her 'Arki'.

"Yes well this is pretty far away, but I think you can handle it so who's going with?" Arkinna took out the guild stamp and stamped it.

"oh 4 counting me, Nicole, Kaia and Atticus." Arkinna seemed to freeze, but then handed Alyce the paper and smiled.

"ok well good luck!" Alyce slowly turned around and rushed to the group. folding the paper up and hiding it.

"ok well come on I'm not telling you anything till we get there!" Kaia raised an eyebrow at Alyce and put a hand on her hip.

"Who do you think you are deciding on your own what we do?" At that comment Alyce pursed her lips to the side, wondering if she should talk back or be nice.

"The pay is 10,000 jewel." Alyce smirked seeing as everyone was now onboard with whatever mission laid before them.

"Well can we get going now then?" Atticus said tapping his foot on the floor, Clearly impatient.

"Fine, Does everything have their stuff? Ill wait down at the train Station." Alyce then ran off, Nicole followed since she already had everything. Atticus watched them leave and decided to talk to his friend before he follows suit. Kaia, However decided to take all of ole precious time, Drinking and _'of course'_ fighting. She had just about had everyone laying on the floor unconscious when she passed out from 'to much alcohol'. But Kaia knew better, She had passed out from a sudden Vision. The image showed a village, corpse's everywhere and in the middle was a shadowy figure, almost like a ghost. The figure turned to her in the vision, the man with Red glowing orbs for eyes. Kaia tried to look closer but failed and ending up kicking someone in the real world. Therefore Waking her up immediately, Kaia sat up and looked to who it was that got hit, Gintoki got hit right in his gut.

"Oh Well that's what you get!, Baka." Gin looked at her confused then hit her on the head with his wooden sword, Kaia fell and acted asleep till he got up and left. She then quickly stood picked up her scythe.

_**"Death God's Bellow!"**_ Kaia took a big breath then shot a stream of black magic at Gin who didn't notice till it was to late. he tried to dodge but got hit head on, Slamming against the wall but luckily not breaking anything.

"that's what you get, never assume an enemy is down for the count! now if you don't mind me, I have somewhere that I must go to now." Kaia smiled and bowed politely just to make him madder, Leaving the guild she began running to the train station. Taking out a journal and a pencil on the way there, she stopped mid way to write down the vision. Then left again Making sure she wasn't last.

* * *

Atticus was one of those many people passed out because of Kaia. He was also one of the last to wake up, Blackstone was the one to wake him up.

"Hey, Hey Atticus! Wake up she left!" Black said 'very' loudly, waving his arms about and every so often poking the unconscious Atticus. Atticus slowly woke up, but ended up getting poked in the eye.

"_Ouch!_ Why did you do that?!" Atticus yelled but slowly quieted down to a whisper. Black frowned, the Band-Aid on his nose Crunching up a bit when he did so. Atticus sighed at that, smiled and patted his friend on the back.

"Well I heal fast so no worries! Anyway did you say she left?" Black slowly smiled at that and pointed to the doors.

"Yea, she left like an hour ago" Atticus widened his eyes and looked around the guild, no sight of Kaia.

_great that means the three girls are waiting on me...hm wonder what their doing together? _Atticus slowly smiled and began chuckling to himself, Black saw this and smiled half heartedly.

"Atticus stop thinking like that and hurry up, you don't want them to leave you behind right?" Blackstone hurriedly forced Atticus to his feet and pushed him outside the guild doors.

"fine! fine! Stop pushing me! FINE!" Atticus quickly turned around and backed away from black. Who slammed the doors right in his face.

"HEY! OPEN THESE DOORS!" Atticus yelled, hearing a laugh on the other side.

"if your leaving why do the doors need to be open?" Atticus growled at that and walked to the train station where a lot of annoyed girls were. Alyce walked up to him and smiled which slightly scared Atticus.

"glad you took your time At" with that everything went black and next thing he knew he was laying down on a train seat by himself. He could hear the girls laughing in a seat behind him, not liking that they basically knocked him out. Atticus stood up and walked to their seat.

"so I see you guys are having fun!" He glared at Alyce and sat down beside Kaia. Alyce just smiled and pulled out a crumbled sheet of paper, and flattened it on the table.

"ok the job consists of investigating for the reason the village that has had lots of deaths recently. Then getting rid of the problem if possible, The mission is held far from Magnolia, The Chief of the village is the one who hired us. That's all you need to know!" Alyce smiled once more and began looking out the window, luckily none of them were dragon slayers so they didn't have motion sickness. It took about 10 hours for the train to reach the forest where they have to go by foot. By the time they reached the forest it was midnight and there were all kinds of fireflies out and about, plus the moonlight of a full moon. Step by step they all walked off the train and onto the train station that was not that far from the forest they needed to reach.

"ok again? how far is _far away_ to you?!" Kaia complained as she stepped off the train and turned to Alyce. Nicole seemed to be upset as well but didn't want to push her limits and complain more.

"Honestly this is almost enough to make me leave." Atticus seemed mad he probably hasn't calmed down from the 'being punched and tossed' experience. he sighed and tried to calm himself one more time. finally back to his calm self he looked at the three, with a stoic face.

"But I'm not leaving yet, I do think we should try to hurry though." All of them looked at him and nodded, they didn't talk for awhile till they reached the entrance of the forest.

"Darkness! I'm taking the lead!" Nicole smirked and began walking into the forest, that was so dark that the only thing that made a bit of light was the fireflies. Alyce decided she would do better at leading and ran in front of Nicole who had used her magic to light of the area a bit more.

"Hey! I'm leading!" Nicole complained for the first time, but Alyce didn't answer as Nicole realized why Alyce went in front of her. So she followed, but didn't go without lots of talking. Kaia rolled her eyes at the pair while Atticus yawned. After about 3 hours later the sun was rising again, Nicole canceled her magic and smiled.

"well guys I say we take a break, what do you think? Guys?" Nicole looked around but only saw Alyce...who was asleep on a tree limb

_Where had Kaia and Atticus gone? _Nicole ran over to Alyce and woke her up by a good thump on the nose. Alyce slowly woke up and pushed Nicole away. Then went back to sleep

" 5 more minutes..." Nicole growled at that and shot a burst of fire at Alyce, ending up lighting her dress on fire. Alyce then sniffed the air and smiled.

"what's cooking mom?" suddenly Alyce jumped high into the air and fell, into a puddle of water. Nicole started laughing at the soaked Shadow and re-equip mage.

"Haha, why'd you burn yourself? Sweetie" Nicole Mimicked a motherly voice and tried to look worried but couldn't help but laugh. Alyce frowned, crossing her arms.

"Anyway why did you wake me?" Alyce asked hoping to make Nicole stop laughing at her.

"Ok,ok I'm sorry are you okay? Oh Atticus and Kaia are missing..." Nicole tried to keep a smile at the last part but failed...Alyce's eyes widened. She then began to search for them everywhere but finding no luck in nearby area's they decided to make a plan.

"ok, so we agree. I go Left, And you go right? before midnight we must come back here." they both nodded and parted ways.

* * *

_**Ok well I lost a certain characters sheet, David if the maker is here and still has the sheet it would help if they can send it again. Anyway I'm sorry for the hold up, last minute chapter but hopefully its to yawl's standards. Oh and reason it took so long is I'm trying to work on another story that will be a bit darker and hopefully more chaotic. Also I'm sorry to those who's characters didn't show up at all this chapter, it was sort of the point though. To make it easier to understand, Hopefully.**_


End file.
